Family before we met
by Haru-loves-all
Summary: An alternate meeting for Richard and Jason


Normal pov:

It was a cold night in Gotham city, it had been snowing for the past two weeks. Hospitals and doctors offices were overflowing with sick people, the free clinics were filled to the brim with homeless people, gang members, drug dealers and users, and pretty much every other low life criminal you can think of. Yes everyone had swallowed their pride and gone to a doctor, well all except one…

11 year old Jason Todd was sitting in crime alley (the place he had called home for a little over a year now), hugging his knees and shaking violently against the wind, the cardboard box he had found did little to block out the cold, but considering the fact that his hoodie and jeans were soaked and worn out wasn't helping- the no shoes probably didn't help either. He had neglected to go to the doctor for the fear of being sent to child services when he was too weak to fight back or run, but now… now he wished he had gone when he had the chance because now even if he wanted to (which he most certainly did). He couldn't, his illness had gotten worse, it had gotten to the point where he could barely move a finger without sending an ache through his arm and exhausting himself. So now here he is cold, sick, and alone knowing full well that his stubborn attitude and stupid pride may have cost him his life, but pushing those thoughts aside he decided to get some sleep, praying that the rest may return some of his strength.

Robin pov:

The past few days in Gotham had been quiet, it was to cold for normal crooks and all other villains were either sick or in prison/Arkham. It was because of this that Batman allowed me to patrol alone (plus he had a small cold and Alfred wouldn't let him out of the house). I had been out for about 4 hours and hadn't seen anything more than a couple of muggings, I was going to do a quick overlook of some of the more dangerous areas before heading home. I headed to crime ally last that way most of the people would have left for medical treatment and soup kitchens. I was getting ready to leave when something caught my eye, I climbed down from my perch to see a medium sized cardboard box covered in snow and it was… shaking? I thought there must be some kind of animal in there and started wiping the snow off to let it out, but when I opened the box There was not an animal inside but instead a small, far to thin, boy that couldn't have been more than ten or eleven. he wore a red hoodie with torn up jeans, his feet where covered in calluses and scabies indicating that he had probably lived on the streets for quite some time. His black hair was covered in frost, and his lips were tinted blue with bright reddish pink cheeks, the rest of his skin was deathly pale. I immediately check for a pulse letting out a relieved sigh when I found it. This seems to wake the boy up a bit because his head turned and his cloudy blue green eyes cracked open weakly, when he saw me his eyes widened and his expression changed to one of confusion and fear, I guess he hadn't expected anyone to find him… I shook off the thought. I pulled the boy out of the box and into my lap, ignoring his surprised gasp. I took of his soaking clothes, mines the underwhere, and wrapped my cape around him. without my cape he seemed to recognise me - probably because he could see me symbol - and his fearful expression was replaced with a small smile, I smiled back before picking him up and racing to the closest zatea toob.

When I got to the cave I ran straight for the medbay, worry evident on my face, since we left for the zatea alley kid had started drifting back to sleep which would usually be good but since we didn't know the extent of his illness the kid could easily drift into a coma. I had tried everything I could think of to keep him awake; making loud noises, telling him to stay awake, asking questions, but all I managed to do was worsen the headache I was sure the kid had and find out his name was Jason, he liked the color red, and hot dogs. I finally arrived in the medbay to seen Alfred cleaning. noticing my presence Alfred turned around and in his british accent said "you're home early". Without saying a word I came up to the medical table and set my lump of a cape (aka Jason) on it, Alfred gave me a questioning look until I uncovered part of the cape to revel Jason sleeping with an uneasy look on his face, Alfred brought one hand over his mouth and and breathed out a surprised and distrest "my word" before swiftly getting to work.

\--In-the-Manor--

Bruce was in his room resting-aka working on case files-per Alfred's request(is it really a request if they don't let you say no) when all of a sudden 'bang bang' "bruce! Open up its an emergency! "bang bang" Bruce stood up warely making his way to the door. when he opened the door to see his wards worried expression any thoughts of sleep were immediately replaced with worry and anger at the person who had made his, his son, look so… scared. Bruce knelt down putting a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder before looking into deep blue eyes filled with worried and in a calm voice asked, what happened…

\--time-skip-back-in-the-batcave--

He looked so small under the white sheets of the medical tabell. Alfred said he would be fine and that all we could do was give him the cold medicine, let him rest, and keep him warm it was this thought that gave Dick an idea of something to do to help the kid. Alfred notest the sudden change in his demeanor and asked "Master Dick, what are you thinking about doing?" Dick just smiled at him knowingly before walking off. Alfred shook his head muttering 'this can't be good' in a bored toune.

A Few minutes later Bruce came in with a confused and worried look on his face and asked "why is Dick taking apart a pull out couch?"Alfred replied " I am not sure master Bruce, perhaps it has something to do with the pile of blankets and pillows he left in one of the warmer areas of the cave" Bruce raised an eyebrow before deciding that he didn't want to know and waking off to check on Jason with Alfred close behind.

\--time--skip--

Jason pov:

The first thing I notest was that I was warm. I was covered in what felt like blankets but there was something else it was bigger than me and it felt kinda like a big stuffed animal but with more structure, and warmer, so warm that it made me forget my pride(I blame the cold for impairing my judgment) and snuggle up to it burning my face in the area that was making a weird yet soothing 'bu-bump ba-bump,ba- bump' sound. I about jumped out of my skin when it hugged me back(not that I would ever admit it). I looked up to see a kid in a mask, oversized robin t-shirt, and shorts. For a moment I was confused but the memories came flooding back and my confusion was replaced with panick as I tried to convince myself that I was not in the batcave, and I was not cuddled up to Robin (the freakin boy wonder!) like he was my big brother, no way no how. then I looked around and realised I was in a cave and there was a giant computer on the wall. Crap.

I was going to try and leave but my stupid aching limbs previnted that, dame cold, so I slouched back into the arms that were holding me and mentaly denide that it felt nice being held. After a vichis mintal battle I decided to deal with the consequences later rapd my arms around Robin, basking in the warm filing. I hated acting so weak but there was nothing else I could do, so I snuggled closer and wished that my life could be like this more often, safe, peaceful, and warm. I side in contently, snuggled comfortably between his arms and his chest, the soft beating of his heart loling me to sleep but before I was all the way asleep I heard a tired voice say "goodnight little wing" anywhere, I smiled to myself before drifting to sleep.

Bruce pov:(aka batman)

I woke up the next morning annoyed with the sun and wanting nothing more than to stay in bed, that is until I remembered the kid down stars in the cave, with a grone I got out of bed and went to check on the kid. When I got down there I couldn't help the smile that crost my face. There, on an old pull out couch mattress and a pile of pillows and blankets, were Dick and Jason. Jason was curled into Dick's chest holding onto his shirt, he snuggled closer to Dick, in return Dick held tightened his hold on the boy and maked a sort of 'I may look cute now but if you come near him I will rip your head of' face. I couldn't help but think Dick's idea of 'can't he move in with us' wasn't completely insane after all. I took one last look at the pare before walking to my office to get some paperwork done (and tell Alfred to send me the picture I was sure he took).


End file.
